fushigi yugi 12
by shallowlil
Summary: i don't know if this story is great or not. constructio/improvement issues. no flames.


Fushigi yuugi Episode 12

Cherry was trying to keep in contact with Miaka. But, a blue light shown about her and she got sucked in. Meanwhile, they were trying to contact her,but they had no luck. "What is taking her so long to contact us?" Miaka asked. " I just got news that Cherry was summoned into the book by a blue light. The light of Seiryuu. She's the Preistess of Seiryuu!" " What ? I can't believe it!" " You might as well. You shall become enemies. Fight for the shinzahou, no matter who reches it first, you two shall become enemies. " Later that day, Tamahome and Miaka were in the bedroom. " Miaka, why do you keep avoiding me?" " I'm worried about Cherry. We will become enemies, no matter who reaches it first." In Kuoto, Cherry was really scared of the man in front of her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. H e also wore a Kuoto outfit. " Who-who are you?" " My name's Nakago the great general. Welcome, Priestess of Seiryuu." "Preistess of Seiryu?" He explained it to her in front of the Emperor of Kuoto. " You see, there are these people called warriors, whose job is to protect the Priestess. The Priestess's goal is to summon the god, and get all three wishes granted. After that, you can do whatever you want. Now, will you tell me and the Emperor that you will fight against the Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors? " Cherry had to rethink this all for a minute. She would become this' Priestess of Seiryu', which would mean that they would become enemies. She remembered all of the good times that they had together. But now, that was all behind her now. She had to become this 'Priestess of Seiryu', even if it means fighting against Miaka. She wanted to summon her beast god,too. She smiled, and yelled, " I'll do it! I'll become the Priestess of Seiryu!" The Emperor smirked. " Good. Now the only order of business for you is to take care of the Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors. " She bowed her head, and said, " I will not fail you." Nakago stared at her, intently. As they walked out, Cherry thought, ' Miaka, it looks like there's no turning back now. We're enemies, despite the good times we had together.' Meanwhile, in Konan, Miaka and the others heard this message. It was that Tamahome come to Kuoto, and they would advance no further into Konan. Miaka muttered, " They want Tamahome?" She remembered the talk that she had with Cherry while she was outside of the book. " Miaka, you can't fall for the enemy's tricks! You love Tamahome. right? You promised that you would always be together! " Miaka thought, ' I know that Cherry isn't responsible for this. She never betrayed me ! But why do I have the feeling that Cherry and Nakago might be doing something devious?' Meanwhile, Cherry was writing her diary of what happened today, when she suddenly decided she couldn't write anymore. Nakago came in at that exact moment. " Lady Cherry, what were you writing in?" She looked towards Nakago, and said, " This is my diary. I'm writing my points of views about each day. And about Miaka and Tamahome, too. Oh, I also drew a picture of Miaka. Do you want to see it?" She opened it to the page. He looked at it. Then, he asked her, " You don't really belive she's your friend , do you, Priestess?" Cherry looked dumbfounded. " What are you talking about, Nakago?" He closed his eyes, and said, " Lady Cherry, I don't think you and that girl's friendship meant nothing to her. She only had eyes for Tamahome. " Cherry was shocked out of her wits. There was no way that Miaka would betray her. " B-But, you told me earlier that she forgot about me in this world. That it was her fault that I was raped. Is it true that Miaka came back only for her lover, Tamahome, and not to save me?" She cried on the bed. Nakago comforted her. " It's going to be alright, Lady Cherry. I promise that we won't let Tamahome escape so easily." She sniffled a thank-you, and walked out . As Cherry left, she thought, 'Now, I'm unsure. Nakago said that Miaka only came back for her sweetheart, Tamahome, and not me.' As she continued walking down the hallway, she reached the Seiryu Shrine. She opened the doors. It was a big, water-like place with pillars everywhere. She was amazed to see such a beautiful shrine. As she walked in, the doors closed behind her. She turned around and saw that she was in pure darkness. Now, she walked to the statue of a dragon. As she touched it, she noticed a blue light surround her. Nakago sensed this while he was talking to the warrior who had just arrived, Suboshi. " What's going on? That blue light..." Back in Konan, Miaka and the others heard it, too. Miaka had a kernel of unease. Was Cherry in trouble in Kuoto? She had to help her, and talk to her about what Nakago was really planning. Hotohori said, " If that call was actually for Tamahome, we must be careful. I'm sure that Nakago isn't far behind." Tamahome agreed. " Yeah. But I have to go to Kuoto to get Suzaku's Universe of the Four Gods back. " Miaka couldn't let Tamahome go alone. Who knows what trouble he would've gotten himself into?


End file.
